


Legend

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Inktober 2019, Mythology - Freeform, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: – Ale wszystkie sprowadzają się do jednego: Sura jest boginią światła, siostrą Auriena, zostaje porwana przez Wielkiego Węża, który nienawidzi wszelkiego światła. Po czym bogowie wywołują wojnę, odbijają ją i… i właściwie tyle. Sura nie ma w tym wszystkim wiele do gadania – Iskra oparła się łokciem o parapet. Za oknem nadal lało – kolejna nietypowa pogoda w suchym jednak stepowym klimacie Urhan. - I, och, czasem Sura wychodzi za mąż. Nie, dziękuję.– Czasem ubiera zbroję i idzie sama walczyć z demonami – zauważyła Amina Rafa. - Tę wersję uznaje się w Urhan. Sura chroni przed ciemnością, zrywa kajdany, walczy w imieniu tych, którzy są zniewoleni. Opiekowała się buntem, który założył miasto. Była patronką Tindre, Królowej Stepu i jej wojowniczek. Sądzę, że między wojowniczkami nie potrzebowała męża – uczona uśmiechnęła się. Miała bardzo białe zęby, z wyraźnymi dolnymi kłami.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Legend

– Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś religijna – powiedziała Iskra, przypatrując się swojej rozmówczyni.

Doktor Rafa obracała w rekach ceramiczną czarkę. Wierzchy jej dłoni porastały ciemne włosy, zauważyła Iskra – kolejny „defekt” do kolekcji, choć Iskra czuła, że myślenie o tym jako o defekcie nie było sprawiedliwe. Amina Rafa była Aminą Rafą, a nie wybrakowanym egzemplarzem.

– Nie jestem. Moja matka jest kapłanką Sury.

– Czyli znasz problem od środka – ucieszyła się Iskra. Im szybciej się dowie, tym lepiej. Miała już dość chodzenia po omacku i lęku. „Idź drogą Sury”. Och, wszyscy bogowie, co oznacza „pójście drogą Sury”? Pozwolić się uwięzić jakiemuś zwyrodnialcowi? Na samą myśl o bierności – nie mówiąc już o innych implikacjach – Iskra czuła, jak coś się w niej skręca.

Amina Rafa wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie byłabym taka pewna, czy wersja, której nauczyła mnie matka jest tą prawdziwą. Równie dobrze prawdziwa może być każda inna.

– A jest ich… ile?

– Bardzo, bardzo dużo.

– Ale wszystkie sprowadzają się do jednego: Sura jest boginią światła, siostrą Auriena, zostaje porwana przez Wielkiego Węża, który nienawidzi wszelkiego światła. Po czym bogowie wywołują wojnę, odbijają ją i… i właściwie tyle. Sura nie ma w tym wszystkim wiele do gadania – Iskra oparła się łokciem o parapet. Za oknem nadal lało – kolejna nietypowa pogoda w suchym jednak stepowym klimacie Urhan. - I, och, czasem Sura wychodzi za mąż. Nie, dziękuję.

– Czasem ubiera zbroję i idzie sama walczyć z demonami – zauważyła Amina Rafa. - Tę wersję uznaje się w Urhan. Sura chroni przed ciemnością, zrywa kajdany, walczy w imieniu tych, którzy są zniewoleni. Opiekowała się buntem, który założył miasto. Była patronką Tindre, Królowej Stepu i jej wojowniczek. Sądzę, że między wojowniczkami nie potrzebowała męża – uczona uśmiechnęła się. Miała bardzo białe zęby, z wyraźnymi dolnymi kłami.

– Nie z tym kojarzy ją większość ludzi – mruknęła Iskra niechętnie. - Nie sądzę, żeby „droga Sury” obeszła się bez tej pierwszej części. Jak się wypisać z przepowiedni?

– Może nie musisz. Nie doszłam do najlepszego.

– Co jest niby najlepsze?

Amina Rafa nalała więcej herbaty. Mleczno-kwiatowy zapach uderzył Iskrę w nos. Nie była przyzwyczajona do picia czegoś takiego. Herbata, którą pili urhańscy robotnicy była gorzka, cierpka i czarna. Jeśli miało się szczęście, można ją było posłodzić.

– Niektóre ludy na północy twierdzą, że węże są atrybutem boga mądrości. Przypisuje się je Ouvarosowi, ale pewne zbieżności wskazują, że mądrość jest raczej cechą Wielkiego Węża. Bardzo pradawna mądrość, której nie posiadają inni bogowie. Najstarsza magia, umiejętność spoglądania poza granicę światów, znajomość tego, co mroczne – a więc tego, co ukryte. Smocza forma oznacza magię, posiadanie wielkiej mocy… Czy wiesz, że na niektórych rzadkich wyobrażeniach Sura ma skrzydła i smoczy ogon? Dlaczego bogini światła miałaby mieć cechy boga ciemności?

Iskra zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała.

– Dawno temu Aurienici nosili medaliony z dwoma smokami, jasnym i ciemnym, splecionym w walce, jak mówili. Ale Aurien wyobrażony w postaci smoka, nawet jasnego, nie był im na rękę, więc zrezygnowali z tego symbolu. Natomiast w mitach leśnych elfów bóstwo ognia przybiera smoczą postać… Jest jasne, jest związane ze słońcem… i ma nieokreśloną do końca płeć. Wiesz, do czego zmierzam, Iskro? Do bogini światła, która umie przybierać postać smoka, kojarzoną z mrokiem, tajemnicą i magią. W Litanii Jutrzenki są wersy mówiące o Surze klęczącej u stóp Ouvarosa i proszącej go o mądrość i siłę. A teraz pomyśl. Co, jeśli Sura nie była bierną ofiarą, co, jeśli przyszła do Wielkiego Węża sama: szukać jego mądrości.

Iskra słuchała, próbując pojąć słowa uczonej. Amina Rafa uśmiechnęła się znowu.

– Wielki Wąż jest mądrością, wiedzą i magią. Potrzebujesz tej mądrości, tej wiedzy, tej magii. To jest Droga Sury, którą masz kroczyć, Iskro. A teraz pomyśl: kto, kogo znasz, jest najbliższy Wielkiemu Wężowi?


End file.
